Little Blue Love
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: A collection of one-shot Veemon-centered stories. Warning : Shonen-Ai is acceptable here. Read to find out!


A/N : I have 2 things to be told with this story. First, this is a present from me for Abwdy a.k.a Veemon for his birthday. And the second, I've been thinking to make this fic since a long ago. With this event, I'll make this as a series. SO, just request any Veemon's couple and I'll make it for you ;)

Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEE! XD

* * *

**Ship : Veemon x Chackmon**

**Rate : T**

* * *

**Long Awaited Gift**

"_It is tomorrow… it is tomorrow… hell, what should I give for him? Is this enough? Or will he be happy?" _those words were constantly flowing down on Chackmon's mind. Not that he was too perfectionist, but he was just afraid he couldn't make his friend's birthday became the unforgettable moment for him.

It was still 3 PM. Evening was still the way too long, so Chackmon still could make up his mind to buy another gift for his friend.

Yes, his friend was Veemon. They had gone through lot of things together, with laughter, sometimes with tears, but ended up with happiness and joy.

He recalled back at the first time they met.

***Flashback***

_It was a day with no sign of friendly weather. Rain poured down the entire town. Not a heavy rain, but enough to make every mon out there got caught a cold. Chackmon was on the way to go home from market, holding an umbrella. It wasn't really matter for him, since he was ice-type, he could carefree about running in the middle of rain. But, he wasn't that silly, so he didn't._

_The white bear stepped through the watery street, much to his dismay. Although, he couldn't help but chuckle every time he kicked a pool of water. _

_Then it happened ; he heard a cry. Like a sobbing, but only by hearing that, Chackmon felt like that person was really sad. His nature wouldn't let him just go away with no concern, so he called._

"_Who's there?" he yelled. The rain made the sound became too hard to realize. Chackmon looked around, and found a path of road leading to a dead-end. He wasn't sure, but he stepped forward._

_As he walked, he could hear the cry before became harder, meaning that he was close. He changed his pace, from normal walking, hurried walking, then running. The rain also made his vision blurred, plus the place was foggy. That was why when he saw the figure of a person, he threw away what he had in his hand and dashed. His most priority was to make sure that the person was okay._

_There he was ; a blue dragon with yellow V mark on his forehead was sitting down, hugging his knee tightly, his face buried down. He was completely drenched with water, seemed that he had been there since a long time ago. When Chackmon came to the scenery, he immediately bent down and shook the mon._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" the bear gently asked. No reply given, Chackmon became more worried. He picked up the umbrella he had thrown away before and shielded the mon with it. He shook him again, harder this time._

"_Hey!" Chackmon was getting frustrated, but it went away when he noticed that the mon in front of him was shivering. The sobbing he heard before was truly from him, but now he had stopped. Chackmon sighed, then decided to pick him up and go home with him. He placed both hand on the mon's hip, ready to lift him._

"_Leave me a-alone…" the ice warrior looked directly to the mon. He was now staring back at him, his ruby eyes full of despair and sorrow._

"_Unfortunately, I'm not that kind of mon," Chackmon smiled. He bent down, still holding the umbrella for him._

"_So, mind to tell me why you are here?" the bear asked, eyes full of concer._

"_It's not your-_

"_It is not my concern, I know," Chackmon cut his statement off. "But, it is pointless to stay here. You might get cold later-" just as he said that, the mon in front of him sneezed._

"_Uhm, think that you have caught it. Please, just let me help you to go home. I don't want you to be sick," he said softly, sounded like a whisper._

"_Why do you … care 'bout me?" the blue dragon asked back, his voice was weak._

"_Is it wrong to care about everyone around?" Chackmon replied, smiling tenderly that he could have sworn he saw the dragon's face was blushing slightly._

"_Come on, I'll get you home-_

"_I don't… have place to go home…" the reply made Chackmon gasped. But then, he smiled again._

"_Fuck with that. My home is your home. That's what I intend with my friends," he picked him up carefully. He was relieved now that the dragon didn't complain. At least, he should stay at the right place._

"_Can you get a grip?" Chackmon asked._

"_Uhm…" the blue dragon in his arm was obviously shy. He knew it._

"_Well then," the bear just simply picked him up with bridal style. He somehow managed to stuck the umbrella's rod at his shoulder so that he could lock it with his neck._

"_So, what's your name?" Chackmon asked, but when he looked at him, the little dragon barely had his consciousness. Not sure if he was going to sleep or was unconscious, Chackmon hurried his step._

_But, the blue dragon had managed to reply one word._

"_Veemon,"_

* * *

Since that, Chackmon had to nurse Veemon because the cold he had was really bad, not to his surprise because based on Veemon's story, he was being washed by the rain for about 10 hours. The white bear really wanted to tell him, or even to lecture him not to do it again, but seeing his health now made Chackmon didn't do it. After all, all he wanted was to see Veemon's smile and laugh.

Two days afterward, Veemon opened up why he was there and what he meant he didn't have home. He lived alone, and once when he went out, some silly DemiMeramon were playing some fireworks near there. Veemon didn't know how it happened, but based on everyone's story, one of the DemiMeramons aimed the firework to Veemon's field, which unfortunately made huge fire, thanks to the wind which made it easier for the fire to creep until his house.

When Veemon got home, he was wordless and couldn't do anything. Just stand there and see his house burnt to ash. That was why he ran away aimlessly, not having any of his things left but only what he had in his backpack. Even so, his backpack was stolen by some gangster. Veemon also told that maybe that was the reason why he wanted to be washed by the rain. He had wished that the rain had come earlier, so that his house could be saved from the fire.

"That was really sad,…" Chackmon was really sad hearing Veemon's story. He felt like he was going to cry. He didn't know how Veemon could resist the pain and go through. If he were him, he might have gone suicide.

Veemon was silent, and that made Chackmon felt guilty. He wanted to know why Veemon sad and wanted to cheer him up, but to make that he had to make Veemon open the old wound he had.

"Sorry…" the white bear hugged the dragon close. He could feel that Veemon was sobbing again, and now he would let him. Now he was here, Veemon didn't have to cry alone. He was here to lend shoulder, and to be shared his pain.

"You don't have to…" Veemon replied softly. "You are very kind," one compliment with a smile, and Chackmon was stuck in trance that he had just realized Veemon was really cute when he was smiling. Five crimson streaks appeared at his face, and he shook it quickly.

"Ah, thanks," he smiled back, holding him tighter.

* * *

After Veemon regained his loss, he was more cheerful than he was before. Chackmon would always drag him along what he loved to do. And to his relief, Veemon was always enjoying what they always did together. Chackmon didn't want to put any conversation about Veemon's past, so that he wouldn't get any of nightmares again.

Once, when they were fishing, Veemon purposely pushed Chackmon off the river. The white bear resurfaced, smirking and splashing the water to the dragon and they laughed together. Everything happened when they were together was just really fun and satisfying.

***Flashback Ended***

He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice the bell had rung, meaning that the time was 6 PM. The ice warrior quickly jumped off and got out from the hidden room. Since that he and Veemon lived together, he had to hide the presents which was as high as mountain in a room that he told Veemon not to go in from very first.

He just needed to wait. 4 hours before tomorrow. He was also relieved that Veemon didn't come out the room from the afternoon. It made him easier to do his plan for the surprise.

_Meanwhile…_

Veemon was in his room, thinking about what he had gone through. He sharply gasped when he remembered the past, the fire, the rain. He sobbed lightly, a drop of tear trailing down his cheek. But he quickly wiped it.

His life now was rather better than before. He had Chackmon to thanks for. Now that he had mentioned the name, Chackmon was really kind for him. He gave everything to him for _free_, even when he wanted a big box of chocolate at Valentine's day, the white bear bought it for him. Chackmon hadn't ever asked him to pay. Veemon didn't know how much he owed him his life now.

But, lately, he thought deeply about his relation with the ice warrior. Sure, he had thought that Chackmon was cute, the obvious thing that everyone would say about him. Everytime he saw him smile at him, he felt like something warm in his stomach, something like a light flowing up to his heart.

He didn't mind at first, maybe it just a sudden weird feeling. But it always came back, and he could feel his heartbeat fastener when Chackmon was close to him. Even just thinking back about that made the little dragon blushed badly.

At first, holding and hugging were something normal with them. Even when the first time Chackmon saved him, he was holding him tight. But now, Veemon felt uneasy with it. Just by staying close with him now was making him nervous, then how about holding him tight?

It was then, when he realized he did fall in love… a deep one, with Chackmon. Mind you, who didn't love someone who was very kind, who had gentle heart, who had helped you all of the times, who had accompanied you everywhere you want, and who always there for you?

Veemon blushed, but he knew he was in love with him. He was just too blind to realize it. The question now was ; did Chackmon feel the same way with him? He was afraid that he could ruin the friendship they had built for the very long time ago. And what Chackmon would say when he told him? Disgusted? Or maybe, he would despise him? No matter how kind Chackmon was, Veemon doubted that something he didn't really want to be happened would piss him off.

A knock at the door made Veemon gasped and jumped slightly. The blue dragon knew who was that, and he didn't have to think even in a mili-second.

"Come in," he said from the bed.

Chackmon entered the room. He closed the door slowly, then walked toward the bed. He gazed at the blue dragon, who was lying on his belly on the bed. His feet was moving uncomfortably, so did his tail which was swaying nervously. Chackmon raised an eyebrow ; his behavior seemed like he wasn't Veemon he had known well.

"What's wrong Vee?" the bear asked. He leaped on the bed, quickly rolled over right beside him.

"Uhm… it-it's no-nothing…" the blue dragon replied.

"_Damn it! Why am I so nervous? He soon will know if I keep like this," _Veemon decided to inhale deeply and pretend like his usual self.

"Well then, it's just weird with you having some nervousness. Usually, you won't lack of confidence," Chackmon grinned, nudging his friend playfully.

"Hey, that's not my fault," Veemon pouted, looking aside.

"Uh oh, someone's pouting. What should I do?" Chackmon drawled playfully, looking at the clock.

It was 11.50 PM. Just 10 minutes to go.

He looked back at the dragon who was still pouting. The white bear unconsciously pulled Veemon closer, the thing he hadn't done before. Since a month ago, Veemon requested to have his room for him alone. Not that Chackmon mind, but he felt like Veemon was avoiding him for some reasons.

Now, it was the time to reveal all.

Veemon squirmed in his grip, but made no fight. He missed the hug, the warmth from his white fur which was as white as snow. He finally sighed, relaxing in his arm.

11.55 PM. 5 minutes.

"Vee,,," Chackmon whispered softly. He had thought about the whole thing outside this room there, and he had realized he didn't need to buy lot of things to make Veemon happy. He just needed to give him one gift, and he didn't need to pay for money for that.

"Uhm…" Veemon murmured nervously, His hands moved to Chackmon's paw at his hips, gently squeezing it.

"You've changed… you're not shy as this before, right?" Chackmon whispered right on his neck, making the dragon shivered.

"Uhm… listen to me, Chackmon…" he felt like he was going to explode, but he knew he had no choice now. Like this time he had to do it, or not forever. And, he had the feeling this was the perfect time and moment to tell him.

He spun backward, now face to face with the cute bear.

"I'm waiting," Chackmon grinned, which made Veemon more nervous.

11.58 PM. 120 seconds to go.

"To be honest… I have some weird feelings toward you, since a month before… please don't take that as an offence, I'm not avoiding you… but,,," the blue dragon sworn his face was now heating up, and he knew Chackmon would notice that. To his surprise, the white bear was also having crimson streak at his face.

He reluctantly smiled, then continued his words.

"I don't know… how to thank you… you're the closest person and the only one for me,… you're both my parents or even my brother, or even my bestfriend… but aside from all of that…" he blushed deeply while looking aside.

"Look at me, Vee," Chackmon said firmly. Veemon had no choice. He had pulled all of the things ; now he had to face the consequence.

"How many time I told you not to thank me? Even without it, I will still help you,"

"The question is, why? If any mon other than me was me when we first met, will you go this far?" Veemon asked the question he had in his mind for the whole time.

"I don't know. Don't change the subject please," one of Chackmon's paws moved, brushing the dragon's cheek. Veemon murred softly, closing his eyes.

"You know what the reason?" the white bear whispered right at Veemon's ear. The dragon nodded.

"Keep your eyes shut," the bear whispered again, and the next thing Veemon knew, he felt presence right in front of his face. The other thing he knew, he felt his lip locked by another lip.

He opened his eyes widely, perplexed with the reality now. Here, his secretly beloved one, was kissing him now. Such a dream came true. He closed his eyes, tilting his head and welcoming the incomer. It wasn't long, only a soft kiss. But, that short time felt like eternity for both of them, something that would never be forgotten.

Then, the bell rang twice, meaning the midnight had come.

Chackmon backed off a little, smiling very tenderly.

"Happy birthday, my love,"

Veemon smiled widely, even cried in joy as he hugged the bear tight. He didn't want to let him go.

"I love you,…" the dragon whispered, kissing Chackmon's neck.

"I love you too," Chackmon smiled, rubbing Veemon's back lightly.

They both got off the bed, unsure what to do after the confession.

"Ya' know…" Chackmon started. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Aside from only holding and kissing, as a 'official' couple now… I want to do something more," while saying that, he winked while smirking suggestively toward the blue dragon, who flushed really badly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" he almost yelled, surprised but also happy to hear that.

"Well then, seems you aren't ready yet. How about if we sleep together this night?" another suggestive smile, and Veemon was sure he was going to faint if his lover keep that.

Chackmon was almost laughing his butt off seeing Veemon's reaction. Sure, he was just _kidding._

"Well then, I'm going to sleep," the bear yawned, reaching the door's knop

But a hand stopped him.

"Stay with me…" Veemon whispered really softly, almost inaudible, but Chackmon could hear it.

Wordlessly, he went back to bed, talking and laughing with Veemon, but now with passion, as they were now a lover.

* * *

Veemon sat beside a pile of gift box. In his birthday, he didn't need many friends to come and give him gifts. He had Chackmon, who gave him the gifts he had hidden. Now, he was enjoying some chocolate bar while waiting for the bear to bake the cake.

He gazed at the sky happily.

Maybe, he should have thanked for the DemiMeramon who had burnt his house down.

He may be sad, but God had given him a very gift.

The one who had always been with him… for the very first and forever.

"Whatcha thinking of, Vee?" Chackmon was already beside him, grinning. He gave a quick kiss at the dragon's cheek, which Veemon returned with a soft moan.

"Just thinking about you," he winked, which made Chackmon blushed.

"Aww, don't be so honest," the white bear pouted.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, meet and fall in love with a very gentle and kind cute bear, who wouldn't thank the God for that?" Veemon laughed at his lover's face

"Shut up and stop flattering me!" Chackmon demanded.

"Anything for you," he replied, pulling him into a kiss, deep passionate kiss.

That was the best day ever, the most unforgettable birthday for both Veemon, and Chackmon.

* * *

Fwaah,, sorry pals if Chackmon seems Out Of Character. I haven't ever watched Frontier yet, but I'm going to someday later :3

Agaain, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEE! XD


End file.
